In storage devices, sense amplifiers are included on memory dies to sense current flowing through bit lines in order to determine the data values of the data that memory cells are storing or in order to verify that data has been correctly programmed into the memory cells. During a sense operation, some bit lines of a block are selected while others are unselected.
Whether a given bit line is selected or unselected may depend on whether a sense circuit desires to know the current flow through that bit line. In particular, in the event that the circuit has verified that the cells in a first group of bit lines have been correctly programmed, the circuit may unselect the first group of bit lines (thereby reducing current flow through the first group of bit lines and effectively locking out the first group of bit lines) while selecting a second group of bit lines for verification. Thus, locking out the first group of bit lines may save power by reducing current usage; however, the lockout of the first group of bit lines may cause noise when verifying the voltages in the cells on the second group of bit lines.